


Birthday.

by Lady_Zephyrine



Series: Donkey Kong [6]
Category: Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Birthday, Gen, It's not a long story, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: Kiddy gives Dixie a birthday present.





	Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've said I would work on DKC3, but I figured that it wouldn't hurt to put up a smaller story first. Besides, if the last story took me 18 chapters to complete, than the next one would probably take even longer.
> 
> Also...I know a 3 year old is capable of speaking in full sentences, but I feel like Kiddy would've picked up on some of Chunky's speech patterns.

It was almost noon, and a young Kong was walking through the village with a crab in his arms. While most Kongs would be concerned about a toddler walking through the village by himself, this specific toddler was big enough to carry a full barrel over his head if he wanted to.

He continued to make his way through the village until he reached Donkey Kong's treehouse. There, a small monkey slid down the latter with his tail wrapped around a preasent. Once he made it to the ground, he began holding the present in his hands.

"Didi!" yelled the baby Kong as he rushed over to the monkey. Diddy was confused at first, but he smiled as he saw the baby running towards him. "Hiya, Kiddy...wha'cha got there?"

Kiddy smiled as he held the crab out towards Diddy. Needless to say, the crab had a very flat expression on his face.

"Habby birfday," Kiddy said happily. Diddy couldn't help but chuckle. "Kiddy, my birthday was last month."

"Wha?" Kiddy tilted his head. "But it birfday!"

"It's not MY birthday," Diddy said. "But uh...it IS Dixie's birthday."

"Oh..." Kiddy frowned, he offered Diddy the crab once again. "Wan Crabby?"

"Uh...I like the crab, but I don't think I'll be able to take care of it," Diddy said while trying to sound disappointed. "Why not give it to Dixie instead?"

"Dik-shi?"

"Yeah, since today is actually HER birthday." Diddy said.

"Dik-shi get Crabby?" Kiddy asked, Diddy replied with a nod. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll love it!"

"OK," Kiddy said as he followed Diddy through the village. While the younger Kong didn't have a strong concept of time, he was at least nice enough to give something for someone's birthday...even if it was the wrong Kong. Still, it was the thought that counts.

 

* * *

 

At the beach, Dixie was sitting outside her shack. She was sitting on a bench while playing on a Gameboy. Next to her were a bunch of presents, which have yet to be opened. She wanted to wait for the other Kongs to show up before opening them. Her sister and cousins were already inviting people to come over to the beach. But knowing how timid one of them was, it was probably going to take a while for everyone to show up.

Dixie began to hear footsteps, she put her Gameboy down and smiled as Diddy came over. Kiddy was following behind him, he was still holding the crab in his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Dixie," Diddy said as he handed his present over to his girlfriend. Dixie accepted it and sat it down next to the other gifts. "Thanks for showing up, Diddy."

"It's no problem," Diddy replied. He looked back at Kiddy, "Your cousin's got something, too."

"Really?" Dixie asked as she hopped off the bench. "Whaddaya got for me, Kiddy?"

"Me got Crabby," Kiddy said as he handed the crab over to Dixie. "Habby birfday!"

"Oh..." Dixie took the crab out of Kiddy's hands, it had a rather apathetic look on its face. On one hand, she wasn't sure if she should keep it...Especially since she already had two crustaceans to look after. But on the other hand, she could probably find a way to make this work. After all, she couldn't reject a present from her baby cousin.

"...I'll need to find another tank for him to live in," Dixie said as she placed the crab down. "But I really like him...Thanks, Kiddy."

Kiddy smiled proudly, he was finally happy he could give something. As far as the other Kongs could tell, his heart was in the right place. And today, that was good enough.


End file.
